Second Chances
by kyle11055
Summary: *Lemons Abound* Hiccup has been thought dead by Berk, until Astrid finds out the truth. Together they try to find peace in all this madness, but what happens when someone steps in the way?
1. Fault of their own lies

**Hello everyone! this is a new story since I wanted to write a brand new storyline. But it seemed the people who read "The Long Road" Liked the concept of a love story with a action storyline. I have to admit, it was a great experience writing that one. so I used the template I used in that one, with a new storyline. I really hope you all enjoy it! I am gonna work really hard in making this story a great one. make it really worth reading. and also, make it longer than just 1,000-1,500 like I used to do. I am gonna write longer chapter and add more detail where I see fit. I really missed writing for you all. I really do. and to prove it, this is my new project! Enjoy!**

00000

3 years is a long time... and 3 years is how long Astrid has been judged by the events of that horrible day.

The day the Legendary Night Fury, took Hiccup by its mouth and shot him after dropping him. She remembers it clear as day. Hiccup told her to back away, as he got in between her and the dragon. She remembers the fear she felt, she thought she was going to die, but Hiccup offered himself to the dragon. He gave the beast his life to save hers. She never really knew the boy, but after he did that for her, all she felt was guilt. no one else showed that his death meant something to them, but to her, it meant everything. The whole village attended his funeral, but only a few really cared. Gobber was the only one besides her to break down crying. Him and Gobber had a good friendship. Stoick seemed sad, but he didn't cry.

She thought that there would be sadness. But sadness turned into anger for Stoick. The day after seemed normal, but Stoick started blaming Astrid for killing the Chiefs son. since there was no body found, and no evidence that he was killed by a dragon, Stoick made the rumor that she killed him and threw the body away after losing the competition in dragon training. and people started believing it. because they all knew how competitive she was and how she never wanted to lose, they all bought into this theory.

Soon he had most the village against her, even her own father thought it would be best for Astrid to pay for her actions. Her own father believed she killed Hiccup out of jealousy.

There was a trial a year later after everyone agreed on her murdering Hiccup, and during the trial was the day everyone saw... him. there was no way to tell who he... or it was, but they did see him riding a Night Fury. As the dragons started coming in to attack, he went around houses, taking food, or pushing Vikings out of the way of fire. they thought maybe he would help, but he also made it so they couldn't really attack the dragons, as he would protect them too. as Astrid had to sit in a room as the fight went on, she only wondered what the conversation was going to be about when they got back.

After the attacks were over, everyone went to the main hall where they discussed what was going to happen to Astrid. Stoick got up and everyone went silent.

"We all know why we came here today, we are here to discuss what happened a few weeks ago... My son, Hiccup, was murdered by Astrid Hofferson" Stoick started as he glared at Astrid. The stare he had went right through her heart. She knew he was hurt. When Hiccup died, he was thought of as a great warrior from winning at The Arena. and Stoick was finally proud of his son. and that day it all went away. because Hiccup was killed. and only herself knew that, and only herself believed that.

"We have seemed to all agree on that over the past few days, that Astrid is a murderer" He continued, and everyone seemed to nod, as if he is right. and she thinks to herself, who wouldn't believe him? he is the chief and she is a sore loser. she stares at the floor while letting a tear escape her eye.

"Then she is guilty, and will be executed. A life for a life. Astrid, I always thought you would be a warrior, but no against your own" Stoick said, "But I will not put it in history that you are a traitor, only not to plague the Hofferson name" He finished. She cried as she was just told her life was going to end. she thought she had a good life waiting for her, and now it is coming to an end. Snotlout gets up and takes her to a cell and shoves her in there as she gets to think to herself and count the days until her death date arrives.

Snotlout had told her it was going to take a while before he could swing her own ax on her neck. it could take up to two years. but she was allowed back home, as long as nothing bad happened.

Astrid walks through her front door as her Dad, Asger, stares at her. "I thought I raised you better than this Astrid. You are a fucking Hofferson for crying out loud! You were supposed to be a warrior, not a murderer Astrid!" He says, quite loudly. she Sighs as she continues upstairs to her room as she laid in bed and cried into her Pillow. She wished Hiccup never died. She wished he would have just ran like she wanted to. She would get to live, He would get to live, it would be a win-win for the both of them. She keeps thinking how great he probably was. How good of a friend he could have been. He was funny and smart, she would have liked to have a friend like that.

But instead she has this Nightmare.

Over the course of the year, there have been many attacks by dragons, and there was always the one man on the Night Fury, showing up every single time. All she ever saw him do was steal food and ride the Night Fury, firing at the catapults or dragon traps. She never saw him kill anyone, but she couldn't keep an eye on him all the time, that Night Fury was just too fast. After a few visits of him coming, there were Wanted Posters all over the place. and everyone started fearing whenever they saw him. because everyone thought it was him who was telling the dragons to attack. which she believed. She was told that there were sightings in islands all around the sea they all share. But it was always the same, stealing food, and destroying things by telling the dragons to.

Berk got desperate and kept trying to offer peace offerings to the so called 'Master of Dragons' even though some called him 'Dragon Master' or 'Vigilante'. they tried food, money, gold, supplies, wood. and he never took anything. he always walked away while everyone watched him take off. no one ever dared to try and attack him.

Her execution was a year away, so she decided to stop thinking and everything and write her own story about herself. to get her mind off of everything.

The rest of the time she had to live was the same. She did her chores, she watched the attacks as they tried to have peace with the Master. he always declined and rode off. She once had a decent look at the Master of Dragons, He was taller, and had a thin build. He didn't look like he would have a huge chance if he went up to a big Viking, yet people were still very scared of him. most likely because everyone believes he can control the dragons, but Astrid has started believing he cant. she watches as he tries to stop them from killing, but then whats the point of an attack if you aren't going to kill? it always confused her.

Her mother, Thelma walked in her room as a attacked ended. "Astrid, I am going to miss you, and I do not believe you killed him" She said as she hugged Astrid. Astrid smiles,

"I love you mom, please don't take it hard when its time" She said and her mother cried as she nodded and walks off. Astrid frowns as she knows her time is up. she is going to be killed in front of the whole village. nearly three years after Hiccup's death and almost two years after the trial. she was scared, she did not want to die for something she did not do.

Astrid, was afraid.

00000

As Astrid is walked out to where she will die, everyone stares at her. Some cry, some stare in anger, and some just stare. some just stare wondering if this was the right option. either way, this is whats going to happen. Astrid Hofferson is going to die, and not many people really wanted that to happen. She knew Hiccup would never want this to happen.

He wouldnt want his sacrifice to be wasted like this, but he wasn't here. and it made her feel guilty. she will never admit it, but she does feel like she was the reason he died, like if she wasn't there he wouldnt have died. but she knows nothing is going to change the fact she is going to pay for something Hiccup did to save her. He did kiss her cheek right before he was taken away. she remembers that moment as clear as day.

 _"Hiccup what are you doing in this cove by yourself? she asks as she stares at Hiccup, who was always a little strange, and quiet. but he was excellent at making things and was always smart. he couldn't be a full on Viking._

 _"Well, I find it quiet and nice here. plus it is a very nice sight at sunset" He says as he continues staring at the water while sitting on a rock. "I mean, no one else ever needs me, and I have all the time to myself" He finishes. she Looks at the ground and kicks a rock. he wasn't wrong._

 _"Oh I see. then how did you get so good at dragon Training?" She asks, as this is the only reason to come find him, was to know how he did it._

 _"Kind of just had a lot of luck I suppose" He said. Astrid hears rustling in the trees on the other side of the cove. She goes to inspect it as Hiccup follows. "You know you should head on back? someone as popular as you needs to have someone wondering where you are" He says, but she ignores him. Just as she close a Night Fury Dives down inside the cove in front of her._

 _"HICCUP!" She yells as they both stare into the Night Fury's eyes. The Dragon comes closer as he stares at her. The dragon looks at Hiccup with his snake like eyes, as the beast growls lightly. The dragon then looks at Astrid, before slowly opening its mouth slightly, as purple begins to show._

 _The Dragon is gonna kill them._

 _"Astrid, ill distract it, you run like hell" He says as he kisses her cheeks and gets between them and holds his hand out. The Dragon stares at him, with its eyes that are filled with anger. It growls at Hiccup but he stands there between them. "Don't kill her" he starts, looking dead into the dragons eyes, "If one of us must die, then please let it be me. take me, but let her live" He says before the Night Fury takes Hiccup and flies up before falling down behind a bunch of tall trees._

 _"HICCUP NO!" Astrid yells as she hears a plasma blast coming from where the dragon took Hiccup. She then sees the dragon leave on foot before taking off._

 _"Why didn't you let him take me Hiccup. I haven't done anything to deserve you to do that" she says to herself, as the cove begins silent, and she sobs while holding her eyes shut._

 _she hopes this was just a dream._

She wished that day never happened. because then none of this would ever had happened. This wouldnt be her fate. things would be different.

They put her down and chain her down as Snotlout prepares the ax that will end her life. She softly sobs to herself as the sky turns darker and the torches get lit. Stoick stares in front of her, as everyone gathers around the Arena. She sits there, in the middle of the Dragon Arena, wondering how her live could of turned out if she had longer to live.

"Astrid, as you know you are hereby being executed for the murder of Hiccup Haddok, may Thor have Mercy on you" He says as he backs up and sits on his chair. he looks on as Snotlout starts drawing the Ax back as she closes her eyes, wishing for it all to be over with. just make it happen quick is all she is wishing for. Snotlout has the ax prepared to swing down, as he smirks and lets out a soft laugh. Just as he is about to swing the ax down, the door to the arena is blasted down. everyone jumps as if startled to death. A Night Fury comes through the door... With the Master of Dragons on his back.

"What are you doing here?" Stoick asks as he stands up to confront the man. "I can ask you the same question. why is there an execution? is it from the dragon attacks?" The Master asks and Stoick Shakes his head as the man walks towards Astrid and kneels down in front of her. Astrid stares at him, even though he wears a mask, she can see his eyes, which are Green.

"She has murdered someone, but that's none of your business" Stoick says as angrily as he can. The Master wipes a tear off Astrids cheek before standing up and confronting Stoick. "there is no reason for a execution. I was told that things here were fair when it came to this" He says as Stoick grinds his teeth while clenching his hands into a fist.

"Well why the fuck do you care? all you do is kill." He says as the Master laughs. "I don't remember killing a single person" He says and Stoick gestures to the dragons. The Dragon Master stares at Stoick as Stoick's eyes widen.

"The girl" He says and the Master stares at him blankly. what did he mean? Astrid looks at Stoick, wondering why he mentioned her in the dispute. "What about her?" The Master asks as Stoick seems like he is somewhat excited. She needs to be punished.. Maybe if they gave her to him, she would be raped or murdered, and Berk could possibly be dragon free. it is a double win for him.

"If we offer the girl, would you leave Berk alone?" Stoick asks and Astrid looks shocked, along with anyone who heard him say that. Thelma yells and screams at Stoick as Asger holds her back. The Master stares at him and shakes his head in disbelief.

"You would give her up to save Berk? that's unfair to her, and something a chief shouldn't do" The Master says as Stoick screams. The Dragon Master starts walking off, getting on the Night Fury and they start walking away. Astrid tears up because now it is time for her death once again.

"Well I guess I can continue on" Snotlout says as he raises the Ax again. As soon as he raises it, Astrid closes her eyes, but hears a plasma bolt shot. She looks up, as the ax has been blown to bits and the Master of Dragons walks towards Stoick, her and Snotlout. the way he is walking shows he is slightly.

"And you are still going to fucking kill her? you know what? fine, I will take her. now leave me alone" The Master says as he Unchains Astrid and ties her to the saddle of the Night Fury and begins leaving. He can hear Stoick yelling "I better not see another damn dragon here!" Astrid sobs a little before the Master takes off. they start flying away as Astrid takes one last look at Berk as it gets farther and farther away.

"Why did you take me instead of letting me die?" Astrid asks, and she gets no response. he doesn't say a word as they are flying. she never knew what flying would be like, and for all she knows it could be great, but this was too scary for her. especially because she is riding with a stranger who kills for joy, even if she never witnessed him kill anyone. He kept his eyes focused on where he was going, and she stared at the back of his mask.

"Im only gonna ask this, why were they going to kill you?" The Master asks, and she clears her throat. "they think I murdered this guy named Hiccup" Astrid says and he grunts. that's the only response she gets as he continues flying high near the clouds, as they approach a mountain. At the top of the mountain Is a small house, and she looks around for dragons, or fire, or something evil. she doesn't see anything as its juts a house in the distance.

"Where's all the Dragons you use to kill?" She asks, and to her surprise, she gets a response.

"I don't kill anyone, and I have no dragons around" He says as they approach the house. She gets scared because she expects there to be weapons or torture weapons or sex toys. she is expecting to be tortured. she knows she will get raped, or murdered, or all of the above. they land, and he helps her inside the house before letting her sit with no restrictions, letting her rest for a second as he goes to the other side of the room. The house is just a normal house, with a couch, a kitchen, some shelves where books are. no tortue things, no anything. just a normal looking house. he comes back with a chair and places it in front of her and sitting in it.

"Tell me what happened with this Hiccup guy" he says, as he stares at her. she looks at the eye holes, staring at his green eyes. the same type of eyes Hiccup had.

"He took his life so i could keep mine, and everyone thinks i murdered him" She says, as he stands up, and stares at her.

"They are wrong" He says, and she nods. how would he know that? he is just a stranger, that has been terrorizing Berk. he isn't the only one, there is the White Knight who rode a Dragon named SkullCrusher. but she knows that irrelevant.

"How would you know?" She asks, and he sighs, and looks into her eyes again.

"Because i was never killed" He says as he takes off the mask. Her jaw dropped...

Hiccup is alive...

00000

 **Hope you enjoyed. the first bit was all exposition, explaining the back story. Also, The White Knight will be interesting. cant wait to see what he has in store. oh boy, i really cant wait for that. Master of Dragons vs The White Knight, that is PPV level right there. alright enough funny business. this took a lot of planning to do. especially with all the characters who will be introduced throughout. i think Troy will be your favorite secondary character. but that's all im saying. im gonna update everyone 1-5 days. so if a update doesn't come right away don't be alarmed. i only have written out the first 2 chapters, so writing takes time. Have a Great Day!**

 **-Kyle11055 :)**


	2. Confined to a Mountain

**Hello again! This chapter is going to load you with some more exposition, so you understand what is going on better. And you will learn about 'The White Knight' and what he has to do with all this. so at least theres that. oh and theres the whole Hiccup alive thing. so yeah, fun stuff. Enjoy!**

Astrid stares at him, jaw dropped. He is alive, after all this time. Hiccup is alive. she didn't know how she should handle this. part of her is really happy that he never died, and that she should be able to come back home now. But part of her feels betrayed, sad or emotional because he faked his death and left Berk. But him being alive means that she has a chance at having her normal life. She looks at his eyes, trying to figure out what she should say.

"You... you.. are alive.." She says, still very surprised, how did he even survive?

"Yes, thanks for pointing out the obvious Astrid" He says, laughing softly to himself. She glares at him, he is still a sarcastic guy. she wants to say he is a asshole, but that probably wouldn't go well. As she processes this whole situation out, she looks at him, looking at his features. He is taller, and has grown up quite a bit. And why she wont admit it out loud, she did think he is good looking.

"How did you survive? I saw you die" Astrid says as she looks at the floor. He sighs and sits back down. "You don't seem that excited to know I am alive" He says, she looks up at him and frowns slighty.

"Well for obvious reasons I can proudly say you did not see me die" He says. she glares at him once again. since when did he turn into the cocky, sarcastic type? He was the shy one three years ago, and now he is this.

"I saw the blast. you were shot by a Night Fury!" She says, still trying to process how in the hell he survived everything. But as she is talking about this, she keeps thinking about Berk, and how she would love to go back. knowing that she wont die of course. Now she can tell everyone Hiccup never died, and her life can go back to normal. it makes her somewhat happy, now that things can go back to normal. well, somewhat normal. Hiccup was never the good looking type of guy, but apparently disappearing for three years has that affect on him.

"I was never shot. I was on his back. Toothless most likely shot at a rock or something, but I can promise he never shot at me. he would never do such a thing". Hiccup gets up and takes his vest off, leaving him his dark green tunic. he grabs a mug and fills it with water, then walks back to Astrid and hands it to her.

"Thanks" She says while taking the mug. She inspects it first, making sure nothing was done to it before drinking from it. "So what have you been doing all this time? where have you been?" She asks. He looks at her before taking out his notebook, and pulling out his knife and putting it on the table next to him. Knowing he was armed does scare Astrid.

"You aren't going to use that on me are you?". She stares at him with wide eyes, startled. He snickers at her sudden fear.

"I am not going to hurt you Astrid, I promise" he says, "And I have been traveling the world as much as I can. And when attacks happen, I go and make sure no one dies, and I pick up a little food in the process" He finishes. She finishes drinking the water and puts the mug down, and coughs softly as the water went down wrong.

"Oh yeah, like telling me you aren't going to hurt me when you took me here without my consent is the perfect way for me to trust you" She says. and she knows she has a point. while she should be grateful he saved her life, it doesn't change the fact she is here against her will. But he knows he did the right thing by taking her, or else she wouldn't be breathing right now. her body would be without a head, and she would already be a memory. and it wouldn't be a good memory.

"Astrid I wasn't going to let them kill you. This was the only way I could keep you alive. its not like I wanted to bring you here, but I don't want you to die" He says as he takes the mug and puts it on the counter near his stove. He looks outside, and he sees a storm cloud. something he really doesn't like about the place he chose to settle down for the moment is the fact there is always rain. Storms show up more than he can count, and it really does suck. Whenever there is an attack, and there is a storm, it is hard to get there before the dragons do. which can sometimes mean lives lost.

"Well now that you are alive, I wont die when we go back and tell them you are alive" She says, as her voice was higher pitched out of excitement. going back to her normal life is all she could ask for. its all she wants, is to go home and sleep in her bed, and forget this day ever happened. This day could be a thousand times better than expected.

"Well uh... here's the thing Astrid, we aren't going back" He says as he watches her facial expression go from hopeful to sad. She looks at him with a frown, as his eyes wander off to look around the room while he rubs his neck. Instead of being sad, she turns that emotion into anger.

"And why the fuck cant we go back? Your father misses you, everyone wants me dead. We can have our old lives back Hiccup!" She says. He knows she wants to go back, but he also knows how much of a bad idea that is.

"Astrid, I don't want them to know I am alive. For all my life I was a nobody, my own father wouldn't even look at me because I wasn't a hulking mass of muscle. He was sad because he lost a son that finally showed he could hold his own, not just because me and him are family. plus, even if I did go back, there is no guarantee you are going to be safe. I am not taking you back until I know you are safe" He says, and her hands ball up into fists as she slams her fist onto the bed she was sitting on as she starts a fit. While he does have good reasoning, she wants to go home.

"Hiccup you listen to me. I want to go home right Fucking now! do you hear me?! I want to go home NOW" She says loudly as she glares at him. She would kick his ass if he wasn't the only way off this damn mountain.

"You are in no position to make demands. Secondly, I will not take you home until I know that they wont hunt you and that my identity will be safe. no one can ever know who I am". She stands and stomps her foot on the ground. and before she says something else to continue this argument, she comes up with an idea. she stands up in front of him and walks slightly closer to him as she smirks. He looks at her dumbfounded. he wasn't expecting her to not yell back.

Just as he has a chance to say something back she lunges to him and latches her lips to his. He puts his hand on her sides as he kisses her back, and he can tell she is still smirking as his tongue sneeks past her lips. she moans slightly as he deepens the kiss even more. She then pulls back and smiles at him.

"Lets make a deal. I will give you my virginity, but only if you take me home" She says, as she continues to smirk. Hiccup lightly pushes her back and shakes his head, but that doesn't make her smirk go away.

"Come on Hiccup, you know you always wanted me. and im going to let you fuck me, but I want to go home" She says as she tries to kiss him again as he is leaning against the table. "Astrid, as much as I have had a crush on you, I will not take you home" He says, and as he finishes saying it, she grabs the knife from the one side of the table he was sitting near and puts the point of it on his chest, right where his heart is.

"If you don't take me home right now, I will push this knife right through your chest" She says, her eyes daring him to say no. This time, its his turn to smirk.

"Astrid, you wont push that blade into me at all. I am your only way out of here, and I will not take you home unless I know we are both going to be safe" He says as she grits her teeth. She sighs and puts the knife down. he is right, he is the only way out of here. He takes the opportunity to grab the knife and put it against her throat as she falls onto the bed, he falls on top of her with the knife on her.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way" He starts as a tear forms in her eye, "We can be peaceful and have a half decent time while you are here, or we can do this the hard way and I can break my promises. I can hurt you, I can Rape you, I can do whatever. take your pick" He says as he puts a hand right under her breasts, as she jumps slighty as a tear falls down her cheek. As the heat inside him burns down, and he realizes he sort of violated her, he nods and hops off of her. He puts the knife away as he heads into his forge room. the forge room is a small little forge area, which is outside but has a roof on top of it. He sits outside with he holds his head and tries to figure what to do. Toothless wakes up from a short nap and goes to Hiccup.

"Hey bud, how was your nap of yours?" Hiccup asks, and the dragon responds with something Hiccup will never understand. Toothless always talks in his own little dragon language, and sometimes gets frustrated when Hiccup cant understand him.

"What am I going to do? She doesn't want to stay, but I cant let her go back. and I would like for her to stay, maybe me and her can be friends. I just don't know what I am going to do" He says, and Toothless looks at him before shrugging, basically saying "I don't know either".

As they sit there in silence, the pair both hear Astrid scream. Hiccup runs into the house where he sees Astrid about to throw a pot at a Terrible Terror. The Terror is used as a messanger since they are very good at that, and she is about to attack it.

"Astrid stop!" Hiccup says as he runs and takes the pot from her. as she is flipping out and about to run after it he grabs her shoulders and tells her to calm down. She calms down enough for him to go the Terror and take the note attached to its back.

"Here you go buddy" Hiccup says as he hands the Terror a piece of bread. The little dragon goes super cheerful as he takes the little piece of bread and flies off. Hiccup opens the note and reads what it says

" _Hey Hiccup! long time no talk I see. Alright let me get right to it, there is another White Knight sighting, and it seems like he is coming closer and closer to Berk. I don't know what you can do but I can tell you he seems to be in the 'No Mercy' type of mood if you ask me. He took down my Uncle last night. and almost me with it. Just thought I should warn you buddy. hope to see you soon ~Troy"_

Hiccup drops the paper as he goes to his vest and takes out his map. He looks to where Troy's Uncle lives, and sees that The White Knight is closer than what he would have hoped. He doesn't want to have to go up against the White Knight. he really doesn't. Meanwhile Astrid picks up the note and reads it.

"Hiccup?" She asks, and he grunts. "Who is the White Knight?" He comes back to the main room where Astrid is and stands right in front of her.

"The White Knight is a very dangerous man. He is at different attacks, but unlike me, he kills. He will go after anybody and kill them. I don't know what is going to happen when he reaches Berk again. But there is just another reason why you aren't leaving yet" He finishes as he heads into his kitchen where he pulls out a pot and starts heating water over a fire. He puts some vegies in the water once its hot, to make some type of stew.

"What are you going to do about this man?" Astrid asks as Hiccup cuts up some Yak meat to put in his stew. "I don't know Astrid. he seems stronger, and I know he could kill me easily. so I guess we will find out when the time comes" he says as he chops up the rest of the little meat he had. Astrid nods and tries to look around for something to do.

"So what can I do why you spontaneously cook?" She asks, laughing softly at herself in the process. Hiccup manages a little smile as he points to a bookshelf. "Theres books over there if you ever wanted to read. I never got into them. or you can go outside to the small garden and get some vegetables and fruits before the storm hits" He says and she shrugs, then nods and heads outside.

The garden is small, and it doesn't see like he cared to put anything in any neat matter. She sighs. because its apparent she is going to stay there a while, so she wants to make the best of it. or it least its what she wants to do.

The mountain top is quite beautiful. There is lots of grass, Hiccups small little house, a forge area. and there is a cave, which she is curious on what is down there. She continues looking around near the garden and sees some pretty flowers. She focuses on the garden and takes some berries that have fully grown, but everything else is either already picked or still not matured yet. She takes the berries back inside to Hiccup, who is still cooking. she puts the berries in the kitchen and heads back outside.

She goes to the mountain side and sits there, looking out into the deep blue sea. She thinks of what will happen when she gets home. She wants to hope she wont be hunted or killed for being taken and not serving her death sentence, or will they accept her back? She wants to hope that they would take her back and accept she didn't do anything, but she knows that wouldn't happen unless Hiccup agreed on coming back as well and showing he is alive and well. but that would start a whole new issue. everyone would question where he has been and why he didn't come back. but she wants to go home, and he wont let her.

She continues looking out into the big blue as Hiccup comes from behind her and sits beside her.

"Do you understand why I wont let you go home Astrid?" He asks, and she nods, while still looking out into the ocean. "I get your point, but it doesn't mean I want to be here" She says, and he nods. Hiccup gets up and starts heading back inside.

"Hey there is someone else you should meet" Hiccup says as Astrid looks behind her. He gestures her to follow him and she does. They head back in the house, and Toothless awaits to meet Astrid.

As they enter, Astrid looks at Toothless and moves to the other side of the room. She doesn't stop looking at Toothless, and Hiccup can tell she isn't comfortable with this.

"HICCUP, Why is this Night Fury in here?!" She asks, and He can also tell she is frightened. Toothless tilts his head as Astrid continues freaking out.

"Astrid what happened to the tough as nails you? Listen, dragons aren't born killers, they turn violent only when threatened. And Toothless? he couldn't harm a fly" He says, laughing as Toothless snorts at him. Astrid is still uneasy.

"Come on, how about you give him a little pet on the head, he loves it. or scratch under his chin" Hiccup says and Astrid shakes her head. "There is no way I am going to touch that dragon Hiccup!" Hiccup laughs again until Toothless puts his head down.

"Now look, you hurt the big puff ball's feelings" He says jokingly. Astrid perks her lips up as she stares at him. "Why do you want me to pet him so bad?" Hiccup looks at her with a soft smile.

"Because I want you to be somewhat comfortable with Toothless since he lives here too" Hiccup says and Astrid sighs and walks closer to Toothless. Hiccup smiles because she actually listened to someone, something he doesn't ever remember her doing ever. She goes in front of Toothless, who is looking at her with such an innocent look, as she slowly reaches out for Toothless's head. Before she touches it she retracts her hand and walks away.

"I cant do it" She says as she sits down. Hiccup frowns a bit, and Toothless has a very big sad face. So Hiccup scratches under his chin to cheer him up. He purrs as Hiccup sits down himself.

"How about we eat the stew before it gets cold. I have some things I have to tell you anyway" Hiccup say and Astrid nods.

She is just glad that she is safe enough not to worry too much.

 **This was just a chapter for interaction between Hiccup and Astrid. and so you can all get an idea on how they interact together. Also next chapter will include more stuff on the White Knight, as well as Troy. Troy is gonna be a good person to write, I can feel it. anyway I know this chapter didn't have any action or anything much at all, but that wasn't my intention anyway. this was just to show the main characters and stuff. hope you enjoyed! see you all soon**

 **-kyle11055**


	3. One Beautiful Night

**Well hello again. Just an FYU Please Don't always expect updates within a day or two, I mean I am a pretty busy person. and I procrastinate a lot... and I mean a lot. So if it takes a week like this one then its just whats going to happen. So sorry :P. Anyway, This chapter is going to introduce more stuff. So that means less Hiccup and Astrid. OHH forgot to mention... there may be a rape scene (No Hiccup isn't raping Astrid) but there might be one, so prepare yourself, because I am planning on making one unless its a consensus pick that no one wants it, then I wont do it. Other than that, Enjoy!**

After Hiccup and Astrid talk for a while, The storm that was supposed to hit finally did. And it was a heavy one. The rain was pouring down heavily, and the thunder always was louder than Astrid felt like it should be. She sits by the fire in the main room, keeping warm as Hiccup is in his bedroom where the Night Fury was. How could he think showing her the dragon she thought killed him was a great idea? She knew he had a knack of making some pretty stupid decisions, but that one tops all the ones she can remember. He may be smart, but when it comes to making decisions, he isn't the best at choosing the smart choice. She thought it was kind of cute, but she denies to let that thought ever escape her mind.

As she looks at the fire, she cant help but think just how much more attractive he has gotten. He went from being skin and bones to being skin, bones and muscle. He also seemed more confident, but also a little more arrogant. She wonders how he is alone on this mountain. Surely someone has to have the thought he is attractive. because he kind of is. But she will never admit it, because she is still mad over the fact she is forced to stay on top of this mountain. She doesn't like being forced to do things, not at all.

As she sits in the almost complete silence, she hears wings flapping outside and a thud.

"God dammit Skullcrusher learn to fly you useless little twat" She hears, as well as footsteps coming to door. Then theres a loud knock. "Hiccup, you should let your buddy who is amazing in" The man outside says as Hiccup walks to the door and opens it.

"Troy! Hey, what are you doing here in the middle of a storm?" Hiccup says as Troy walks in. He takes off his soaking wet jacket and sets it on the table, He then goes to Hiccup and gives him a hug.

"Heard the last visit to Berk was weird. please tell me the lady they killed went down quickly" Troy says as he takes a seat, without even noticing Astrid.

"Well, she was never killed. In fact if you looked around you can most likely tell why" Hiccup says with a low laugh. Troy looks around the room until he finds Astrid, sitting in plain view at his right. He most likely didn't notice her because she was on the other side of the room on the floor. He laughs and waves.

"Sorry I didn't see you there. But Hiccup please tell me you aren't using her for your sexual needs" He says and Astrid's Eyes go wide. Hiccup goes silent before shaking his head.

"Troy, I wouldn't do that to anyone, you ass" He says and Troy laughs. "I guess you wouldn't. But you still had one wild night with that one girl from my homeland" Troy says and there is a little silence. Hiccup was hoping that would never be mentioned to Astrid.

"She told me you guys went on multiple times, and that at one point even her best friend joined. and I always thought you were the guy who never wanted love my boy" He says and Hiccup stays silent and looks around. "It wasn't love. We were all drunk off our asses and had some fun" He says trying to defend himself. Astrid also stays silent as she looks at Troy. He has a similar build to the dragon trapper that tried selling traps to Berk, His name is Erek, or Eret, or something. But Troy was blonde, and had a scar above his eye. Hiccup looked really skinny next to his buffer friend.

"So uh.. Astrid, yeah that's your name, Whats your opinion on all that dumb shit that has happened over these past days or weeks, or however you count time" Troy asks as Hiccup takes a seat near Troy.

"I don't know, I am angry about it. but I would love it if Hiccup would prove to them he is alive so I can have a life back" She says and Troy starts laughing loudly. Kind of obnoxiously.

"Astrid you have no clue how bad of an idea that could possibly. think about this for a second" He says, "Hiccup goes back, and they find out he is the vigilante they hate. Whats going to happen? He will be charged with treason of whatever the highest level it is for you" Troy finishes and Hiccup nods.

"I said id take her back when I know her life wont be in danger, and when my identity wont be leaked at all" Hiccup adds. No one on Berk can ever know he is alive. Because even he knows what will happen if he goes back. And he would be more than happy to keep his head, or at least all his limbs.

"I hope she knows that most likely wont be going back for a while" Troy says, and Astrid looks away. She wants to go back, but she cant. and she kind of hates it. Hiccup has treated her as a nice guest, but she doesn't want to be here. she wants to go back home, to where her life. She believes it will be somewhat normal, but Hiccup wont go back, and it pisses her off.

"For all we know, that day could be tomorrow troy" Hiccup adds, and Troy shakes his head. "Hiccup ive known you for a while, its gonna be a bit" He adds. And Hiccup and Troy have known eachother ever since Hiccup left Berk. Troy saw him flying and decided to go and see what is going on. Hiccup told him the story and Troy took him to his home. He then helped Hiccup with supplies and with tools to build a small home. Troy thought he would want to stay with him at his village, but the young lad went to the top of a small mountain, and started there. it took quite a few trips, but they were able to get a house built there. Ever since then Troy pops up from time to time to check up on him.

"Well Hiccup, think its getting a little late and I am going to head out. Astrid, it was nice meeting ya, and don't worry, Hiccup will make sure nothing gets to you" Troy says as he picks up his jacket and leaves. "Skullcrusher get your ass over here and lets go" He says before taking off. Hiccup gets up and sits on the couch near the fire.

"Well, that is Troy" Hiccup says, chuckling to himself. Astrid nods and sits on the other couch that is on the other side.

"So how do you determine when ill be safe to go home?" Astrid asks and Hiccup groans. "Astrid, this isn't the time for another thing about going home" He says back. Astrid crosses her arms.

"I deserve to know!" She says as she stands up.

"Astrid, not right now"

"Please Hiccup"

"Fine. Whenever the fuck I say 'lets go its safe enough', that's how its determined. now stop bugging me" He yells as he walks into his room and shuts the door. He sits down on his bed, as Toothless wakes up from the corner of the room he somehow found comfortable. Toothless walks towards Hiccup and tilts his head, as if knowing whats wrong.

"Just stressed out a bit, and yelled when I shouldn't at the person I would never want to yell at" Hiccup says as he pats Toothless's head. He would never raise his voice to the girl who he has had a crush on since he was seven. He has always loved her, always. and it was no secret, lots of people could easily guess. Astrid somehow never knew, but he wish she did. He wasn't going to let her go home because he cared too much about her to let them hurt her. And he cares too much about his father to let him know that he was the dragon master that Stoick thought was attacking the village. Hiccup knows no matter what, they will hurt her if she goes back to Berk. He pats his dragon one last time, before laying down, trying to get some sleep.

00000

"What are we going to do about the Astrid situation?" Gobber asks, as Stoick glares at a map of the world he knows about so far. Stoick hasn't been himself in the past years. He has been more aggressive lately.

"Nothing at all, she is gone, everything is taken care of" Stoick repsonds.

"But Stoick, she is one of us" Gobber replies, and Stoick growls.

"She is gone, just like my son. Now leave me alone Gobber" Stoick commands, and Gobber nods and walks out.

Gobber has an odd feeling about Hiccup's death. He died by a Night Fury, and not too long after a man on a Night Fury started coming in and attacking. only that man never killed a soul.

Maybe Hiccup never died.

00000

"Hiccup!" Astrid yells from the kitchen. Hiccup puts his tools down and takes off his apron before running over to where she is.

"What?" He asks.

"I spilt your home made fruit juice all over my only shirt. Any chance you can get me some of my clothes?" She asks, as she gestures to her shirt. And she somehow managed to completely soak it. How she did that Hiccup doesn't want to know. But she does need clothes, because she only has that one pair of clothes.

"Can you just borrow a shirt of mine?" Hiccup asks and she shakes her head. "I need my clothes. you know, the ones that fit me" She has and Hiccup groans. She does have a point. And He didn't have anything to do anyway.

"Fine, Ill grab you clothes. make a quick list of what you want me to grab" Hiccup says and Astrid nods, and she smiles. Her smile is so beautiful. So beautiful it makes him happy again. Something he hasn't felt in nearly three years.

"Wait" Hiccup says, and Astrid turns around. "If you want your clothes, you are going to have to pet Toothless" Hiccup says and Astrid glares at him, before giving a loud sigh.

"Do I really have to?" Astrid asks and Hiccup nods, with a smile. Hiccup calls for Toothless to come out. The dragon comes out and sits down, as Astrid stares at him. She slowly walks toward Toothless, being cautious. she was told her whole life dragons are the enemy, and here comes Hiccup to say they are not. of course Hiccup would be the one to try and change someones mind. He was always different like that, and it was amazing.

She comes within a foot of Toothless, before putting her hand out and closing her eyes, half expecting him to bite her. But to her surprise, he nudges his head on her hand, and she slowly pets him. She opens her eyes and smiles. Hiccup was right, well partly right. Toothless isn't a bad dragon. But she has only seen one dragon. But at least she got over her fear of Toothless.

"See? Told you he isn't that bad. Now ill go get your clothes" He says and she smiles and nods. Seeing her smile warms his heart. He tells her he will go when the night falls so it will be harder for anyone to see him. She agrees.

"Is there any way to get clean here?" She asks and he laughs. "Of course there is. Theres a little cave opening, g in there and go to your right. theres running water down there" He says, and she nods and heads out there to the bathing area.

And he stays inside, figuring out how he is going to get to Berk and in her room unnoticed. A difficult thing to do, as every single time he tried to get something from Berk he gets spotted and has to flee. He doesn't know how it happens every single time. The whole damn village can be deserted, and he would still get spotted.

 _Night fall_

The skies are dark and cloudy, and the night is silent. Its honestly a beautiful sight as Hiccup heads toward Berk. He hopes he doesn't get spotted again, because he wants to get this done for her. He wants to gain some type of trust and respect. Something he doesn't believe he has even started getting yet. At least its a beautiful night. It makes the trip ten times more worth it. He checks to make sure he has everything needed, and sees he has forgotten the new sword he has made. Of course, when he needs to do something important, he forgets the sword in case something goes wrong. even though he wouldn't kill anyone.

"Almost there bud, land in the woods, near the cove" Hiccup says as Berk comes in sight. They land near the cove, and Hiccup hops off and tells Toothless to stay here and out of sight. He sighs and lays down, trying to take a nap. Hiccup chuckles and walks towards the village.

Its a quiet night in Berk, which Hiccup is very thankful for. No one is outside, as it is in the middle of the night. not many of the torches are lit up outside, so it makes it easier to hide himself as he walks towards the Hofferson's house. he takes a quick stop at his old forge. He goes into the forge to find Gobber sleeping. He tip toes to where a certain Wrench is, Which is below a pile of them. He finds it and takes it and walks out, making sure not to wake Gobber up.

Hiccup walks to Astrid's house and finds the window that Astrid said was hers. Of course, its on the second floor. anything to make this more difficult. Decides to try the front door, praying that everyone is asleep. He opens the door, and sees the main room empty. He walks in and slowly closes the door before making his way to the stairs. He starts going up the stairs, and every single step makes a creak sound, as if they want Hiccup to be found, again. After he gets to the top he goes to the door he hopes is Astrid's and opens it slowly. He inspects it and finds out it is hers, and opens it all the way and closes it behind him.

He goes the drawers and opens the top shelf which is her undergarments. He takes a few breast bindings and all the Underwears he can find so she doesn't run out of those. Then he moves to the second drawer which has a few books on hunting and old dragon tales. These books would be fascinating to someone who loves hunting dragons and such, but there is no need for that where he lives. So he moves on from that drawer.

The next drawer Is her Skirts and pants. He takes all her skirts and a few pairs of pants. Its a good amount to make sure she has enough until they are washed. After he puts that in the bag he brought, he moves to her last drawer, which is her Shoes. She already has the pair she said she wanted, so he doesn't touch those.

He goes to her closet, but slips and makes a noise that's loud enough to be heard but not loud enough to wake anyone up. He takes a few shirts from there, and believes it is enough. he also takes one of her two dresses. She may have a need for it.

As he finishes getting her clothes, he hears someone open the door.

"Who are you?" He hears. Its a womans voice. He turns around to see Astrid's mother, Thelma, standing in the door frame.

"Uh, I don't even know what you guys call me anymore" He says and her eyes go wide. She was expecting a intruder she would have to either ask Asger to take care of or do it herself. But its the one who took her daughter.

"Why are you in my house?" She asks and He puts the bag down.

"I was asked to come here to grab some clothes" He states honestly. no point in lying.

"Who asked you to grab my daughters clothes?" She asks, slightly confused.

"Well, your daughter needs some of her clothes, and she asked me to get them" He says, picking the bag up and heading towards the window. He sits on the edge of it, getting ready to hop out.

"Astrid? I thought you would have raped and killed her. tell me please, is my princess okay?" She asks as tears stat coming down. Hiccup walks over to her and puts a arm on Thelma's shoulder.

"I can promise Astrid hasn't been harmed. she is doing fine. And when I feel that her life is safe, I will let her come home" He says and She hugs him. Thelma cries on his shoulder as Hiccup hugs her back.

"You aren't evil, I know that. thank you for protecting my daughter" Thelma says as Hiccup backs away and heads back to the window.

"Im glad someone realizes that, and you're welcome. she will be back, do not worry" Hiccup says before hopping out the window.

Thank god he remembered to wear his mask. He heads to where Toothless is and heads off into the night sky.

 **This took a week or so to come out, I understand that, and I apologize for the wait. I am just a busy person. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. by the way, if you review, I cannot reply to you if you are a guest. ill reply to anyone who reviews, but I cant reply to guest's. But thank you for all the support! Ill work on posting frequently as possible so you guys aren't waiting for the next chapter for a week. have a great weekend!**

 **-kyle11055**


	4. Face to Face

**I was aiming to posting days ago, but I was just way too tired this week. I am a real busy person, so if I can only post once a week, then that's just how it is going to be. there may be a week I post 7 times, I just don't know what I am doing yet. And just so everyone is aware on the rape scene that IS in this chapter, Astrid is not involved. Just thought I should say that. Astrid will 150% be in lemons in this story, but rape isn't going to involve her.**

On the ride back to his home, Hiccup realizes how luck he just got. If it was Asger, he would have been screwed. Asger would no doubt try to kill him. But it was Thelma, One of the very few people who did not agree with Stoick's decisions. She did not want her daughter either killed or captured, she wanted her daughter to stay. And when Hiccup saw her, He could see the pain inside her. He could see the heartbreak that she had. That's why he made sure she knew Astrid was alive and unharmed.

Hiccup would always make sure she was safe. Because he _cares_. She might think of him as something different, and some things about him are different. But one thing he surely knows never has changed. His Love for her. And that will never change.

Toothless lands and Hiccup hops off, and walks towards his house. Toothless goes to the forge area and heads inside and goes to Hiccups room.

Hiccup walks in and sees Astrid asleep on the couch in front of the fireplace. The fire had burned out, and it was almost completely dark in the house. In fact, if it wasn't for the moonlight coming in, it would be too dark to see. He puts his helmet and the bag of her belongings on the table, and walks to his bedroom and grabs his covers. He takes his covers and goes to the living room. He goes to Astrid and lays the covers on top of her softly so she wont wake up. He heads back to his room and sees that Toothless has found a nice area to sleep on, which happens to be his bed.

"Oh thanks bud for sleeping where I sleep, very much appreciated" Hiccup says as he closes his door and goes to the other couch next to Astrids. He kicks his boots off and lays down, trying to fall asleep without covers to keep him nice and warm.

"Hey wake up sleepy head" Astrid says as she pokes Hiccup. He opens his eyes and rubs them, and looks at Astrid. "Why the wake up call?" He asks and she pokes him again.

"Oh I just wanted to say thank you and that your big friend is hungry" She says as she smiles.

"A thank you could have waited. But you're welcome" He says, smiling back. She pokes him in the head one last time before grabbing her clothes and heading to the bathing area. Hiccup sits up and realizes he has his covers on him. Astrid must have put them back on. He gets up and goes to the back where the fish are kept. Toothless of course is sitting there waiting for Hiccup to feed him.

"For such a tough creature you really are a fatty" He says as he laughs at himself. Toothless glares at him as Hiccup grabs a bucket of fish and pours it on the ground. Hiccup walks away and Toothless manages to throw a fish at him.

"Thanks Toothless, you really are a pal" He says as he heads back inside.

Astrid puts her bag of clothes down as she approaches one of the Hot Springs. She feels the water, and it isn't hot, but it is nice and warm. Just how she likes it. She kicks her boots off and takes off her leggings. Her shirt gets thrown down and her skirt gets taken off. she throws all her dirty clothes in a pile and goes into the water. She takes the hair soap and puts it on, scrubbing hard so she can make it nice and clean. She dips underwater and shakes the soap out. after it all gets out of her hair, she sits up and leans on the side, enjoying the nice war water.

While she wont admit it, she doesn't mind staying here that much. In fact, if he would have asked her instead of forcing her to come, she would most likely of said yes. She doesn't like being told what to do, and that's what made problems. But Hiccup has been nice to her, treating her like a guest, and not a prisoner. Even though she kind of feels like one. On top of all that, the feelings she once had are coming back. She always had a small thing for Hiccup, mainly because he was different. He never was the tough one, but he was the smarter one. He was never bad looking, and no matter how much everyone bullied him, he somehow always stayed in a cheerful mood. If it wasn't for her pride, she might have gave him a chance. But she didn't want to be picked on for dating a weakling.

And she does regret it. She was close to having to chose between Snotlout, Fishlegs or Tuffnut. None of them sparked anything with her. Fishlegs is a good friend to have, but nothing more. Snotlout is out of the question, And Tuffnut will never mature enough to have a relationship with, as with Snotlout. So really the only one on the island who she really would take, was Hiccup.

She stops thinking about all that and hops out the water. She takes her clean clothes and puts them on. The outfit she puts on s a Red shirt, a black pair of pants, and her boots. Her hair goes down her back, as she is too lazy to put it up. She takes her dirty clothes and heads back to the house.

"Ah welcome back, sit down for a minute please" Hiccup says as Astrid walks in. She nods and takes a seat in front of Hiccup as he has his helmet on his lap.

"I saw your mother last night" Hiccup adds.

"What did she say?" She leans forward and locks her hands together on her lap.

"She misses you" He continues, "And on another note, There seems to be another attack headed towards Berk" he finishes. She slams her fist on the table and stands up.

"Do you really have to go?" She asks as the look on her face went from gleeful to angry. She glares at him as he looks at her with a look of frustration.

"Its the White Knight" He says and her angry looking face turns to confusion.

"Why would he want to go after Berk? Whats there that he wants?" She asks and he shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know Astrid, that's why I must be there" He says. He looks down and puts his helmet down on the table and goes to Astrid. He notices a tear fall down her cheek, and wipes it away with his thumb as she looks into his eyes. He knows why Astrid is upset. He is upset as well. Berk is where they grew up at, and there is no way of telling what The Mystery man will do.

Hiccup wraps his arms around Astrid's sides and hugs her tight. She jumps by the sudden movement, but then rests her head on his shoulder.

"Ill make sure your mother is safe" Hiccup says. He lets go and smiles before heading outside to prepare himself for a flight to Berk.

Astrid sits back down, and wonders exactly what could happen. And she wonders why she wants Hiccup to hug her again.

As the sun starts setting, Hiccup puts his suit on, and grabs his helmet. Toothless is waiting for him outside, staring into the ocean.

"I hope you are bud. Last thing I need is a half ass job from you" Hiccup says as he laughs. Toothless glares at him with a "Oh shut it and lets go" Look. Hiccup sticks his tongue out at the dragon and hops on him. They take flight, and start heading towards Berk.

00000

"Asger, where are you going?" Thelma says as Asger grabs his axe and helmet. She knows the attacks have been happening for a few years now. But she hates it when Asger goes and joins the fight. Especially now because she doesn't have anyone besides him. She is just happy to know Astrid is okay.

"I am going to fight, and teach them fucking masters what its like to be a man" He responds as he heads out the door, and helps Stoick prepare everyone else. She sighs and up the stairs. She goes to Astrids door and opens it. Its still the same way the man she saw in here left it. He left it neat. She sits on the bed and smiles. She smiles because she knows one day Astrid will be back in this bed. As she smiles at the thought, she hears the bedroom door creak open. She turns around and sees a tall man in all white standing at the door frame.

"Smiling huh? That would last for long" He says as he slowly walks toward her. He has an all white suit and a white helmet.

"Who are you?" She asks but he doesn't respond. Instead, he keeps walking toward her, very slowly as he pulls out a dagger from his belt.

"Stay away from me!" She says as she walks into the corner of the bedroom farthest from the door and him. He walks to the bedside, and the bed is the only thing between them. A few tears run down her cheeks as he chuckles.

"Now don't cry like a little bitch" He says as he walks around the bed. She wants to scream, but the dragons are attacking, so her scream would be drowned out by whats going on outside. He stands in front of her, a few feet away. She looks at the door and tries to crawl over the bed to head out the door, but he grabs her leg and pulls her onto the bed. he hops on top of her and puts the knife at her throat.

"Now either you stay fucking quiet, or I make you. Got it?" He says, in a deep voice, and she nods as tears stream down. With his loose hand, he cups one of her breasts. Her eyes go wide as she tries to get him off of her, but she doesn't manage to do it. He uses his knife and begins cutting her shirt off. he cuts it off and Pinches one of her nipples. She lets out a cry and he smacks her across her face. He puts his knife back on his belt, and takes off his mouth guard. She lets out a scream as he licks her nipple and cups her other breast.

As she yells again, he puts his face up and slaps her again with a backhand. She cries as puts one hand around her throat, choking her. After a few seconds, he lets go and she gasps for air. As she struggles, he pulls her pants down and cups her ass. She screams again, but he puts a hand over her mouth to silence it.

He pulls her pants down to her knees, and her undergarments. She screams again as tears roll down her face, but no one can hear her. She hears the yelling outside, and she inside being violated.

He takes his free hand and starts rubbing his clit, laughing. "I bet you like this you whore, even if you don't want to admit it" He says, smirking. She lets out a loud cry, which is muffed by his hand. he shoves a finger into her, and starts thrusting it in and out. She cries louder, and he takes his hand off her mouth and starts working on taking his pants off.

She uses one of her and punches in his mouth area that is no unguarded. When she hits him, there is a silence from outside, and then everyone screams "Dragon Master!".

"HELP ME!" She yells, and The White Knight punches her.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" He says as shoves another finger into her vagina. She cries out loud, and he smirks. "Cry all you want, no one is going to hear you" he says as he takes his fingers out and takes out his member from a zipper in his plated pants.

"Please don't do this" She says and he smirks. He positions himself and thrusts himself into her with force. She lets out a cry and tries to break free from him. He holds her arms down as he thrusts into her. She screams again as he goes deeper into her.

"You like it don't you, you little slut" The White Knight says. "You are lucky I cant last too long, or this would be so much better" He says as he thrusts into her.

She yells again. But after that she goes silent, besides her sobbing.

She hears her front door open, and The White Knight takes his dick out of her and zips his pants back up.

"You wait here or ill kill you" He says as she puts her pants back on and sobs quietly.

As The White Knight puts his mouth guard on, there is someone else in the door frame.

She remembers the suit and mask of him. Its the man that has Astrid.

"You had to interrupt our love making didn't ya" The Knight says. "You will pay for this you bastard" Hiccup says as he charges at the White man.

They lock hands as He punches Hiccup in the gut, sending Him to his knees. Hiccup responds with a uppercut right into his mouth guard, which takes a piece of it off. The Knight chuckles as he takes his dagger out, but Thelma jumps on his back. He throws her off of him, and kicks Hiccup down.

"I said stay there you bitch" He says as he shoves his dagger into her shoulder. She lets out a scream as Hiccup turns the Knight around and pushes him towards the window.

"this is no shoving fight buddy" The Knight says. "It never was" He replies as Toothless shoots a plasma blast at the window, and Hiccup spears the man to the outside grass. The knight gets up and makes a whistling noise, which signals a Monstrous Nightmare to come.

"its been fun, but now I must go" The Knight says. As he leaves, the Nightmare tail whips Hiccup, hitting him through the window of the Forge. They take off, The Knight promising it isn't over.

Hiccup gets up and realizes his helmet was knocked off. He panics and starts looking for it.

"Is this what ye looking for?" Gobber says, holding the helmet. Hiccup covers his face. "Come crashing into my forge aye, show yerself" He says. But Hiccup shakes his head.

"If ye want it son, then I suggest showing me who you are" Gobber says and Hiccup sighs. He lifts his head up and puts his arms down. Gobber looks at him and chuckles.

"So my assumption was right, you are alive" Gobber says as he tosses his helmet to him. Hiccup smiles at him.

"Its nice to see you Gobber, but I got to get going" Hiccup says but Gobber grabs his arm and embraces him. "I knew you weren't evil, I just knew it. Your secret is safe with me. I love ya buddy, now get going" Gobber finishes and lets go. Hiccup puts the helmet on and heads back to the Hofferson's house. He runs up the stares to where Thelma is.

"I am going to take you with me, ill help you fix this" Hiccup says and she nods.

"Is Astrid there?" She asks, and in his mask he smiles.

"She is there yes" He says and she smiles.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yells and the Night Fury goes towards the house. He helps Thelma up and she swings an arm over his shoulder as they walk out. When they go outside, he helps her on Toothless.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING" Asger yells as he and Stoick come running down.

"White Knight wounded her, I will heal her and bring her back" Hiccup says. "Bullshit, you just want another trophy" Stoick yells and Hiccup hops on Toothless.

"She will be back. Thelma, Hold on tight" He says and she wraps her other arm around him. "Lets go bud" He says and they take off as Stoick reaches where they were.

It will be interesting what Astrid thinks about this decision.

 **I was super sick last week, so there was no way I was posting. AND PLEASE, when you review, use a account so I can reply back to you. I love your support, but if you want a reply I need a account. I mean, I will offer my kik if anyone has anything they want to say and they don't feel like waiting hours for me to get on and reply to mail. sorry for the extra wait! I owe you. and Sorry for the Rape scene and little action :3. trying stuff out, and bringing heat to the White Knight. I need a name for the dude. "The Knight" Isnt good. Anyway, have a great Day!**

 **-Kyle11055**


End file.
